


Only Way Out Is Through - A Captain America FST

by kyburg



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brought to you by the numbers 8 and 34, Deep Breath Before Winter Soldier, FST, Fanmix, Gen, Get Your Dancing Shoes On, SING SING SING, Schmoop, Too much Yoko Kanno is Just Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyburg/pseuds/kyburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been working on a story involving Steve Rogers very heavily (will start posting chapters soon) and finding the wonderful Chicago/Gipsy Kings cover of "Sing, Sing, Sing" - it just came together.</p><p> (Now with working download link!  WOOHOO)</p><p>  <b>The more time passes, and the more things change...one thing remains.  Love and hope never die.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Way Out Is Through - A Captain America FST

  
  
[Download here.](http://www.half-baked-prods.com/mp3/OUT.zip)  
 **"Sing, Sing, Sing" -** Benny Goodman  
\-- instrumental --  
 **"Der Fuehrer's Face" -** Spike Jones  
 **Machine Soldier -** Yoko Kanno  
\-- instrumental --  
 **"Get Here" -** Oleta Adams  
 _I don't care how you get here...just, get here if you can._  
 **"Gravity" -** Yoko Kanno  
 _Been a long road to follow_  
 _Been there and gone tomorrow_  
 _Without saying goodbye to yesterday_  
 _Are the memories I hold still valid?_  
 _Or have the tears deluded them?_  
 **"You Gotta Be" -** Des'ree  
 _All I know is love will save the day._  
 **"Love And Hope" -** Ozomatli  
 _Just raise your head up, and stand up - no fear in your eyes._ _Tell me love and hope never die._  
 **"Sing, Sing, Sing" -** Chicago with The Gipsy Kings  
 _Stick with us, you'll have a ball!_  


**Author's Note:**

> Download is a set of .mp3 files, zipped up. Please, if you like the songs - BUY THEM. They come from wonderful projects you will enjoy immensely if you like this tiny sample of the works they're drawn from.
> 
> Enjoy - comment - and thank you for listening!


End file.
